A corto plazo
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: “¿Y ahora... quién es el demonio?” se preguntaba mientras cedía a la petición, más que justa, más que coherente. ANGST, final alternativo.


**A corto plazo**

**Summary:** "¿Y ahora... quién es el demonio?" se preguntaba mientras cedía a la petición, más que justa, más que coherente.

Final Alternativo. Basado en el capitulo 23, aquel en que Rosette le pide amablemente a Chrno que le devuelva su vida n.n

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, Chrno sería un pecador con todas sus letras...

**Notas:** jeje, quedo medio cruel. ¡Bastante cruel, si son quisquillosos! Pero me entretuve escribiéndolo... ¿Un review:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿No escuchaste lo que te pidió? ¡Te está exigiendo que le devuelvas su vida!

Chrno había escuchado claramente. Había salido de la boca de Rosette, y lo único que pudo hacer fue largarse a pensar. Estaba bajo el dominio de Aion, sí. Tal vez jamás lo hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias.

¿Pero y si ése era el verdadero deseo que llevaba callando todo este tiempo? ¿Si era así, quién era él de privarla de su libre derecho?

En la Tierra de los Hombres, un Contrato no significa nada. Tiene importancia sólo para las partes implicadas. Y si una de ellas pierde el interés, y si es más, **demanda** (como lo está haciendo Rosette ahora, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada más dura y decidida que Chrno lo hubiese visto poner jamás) que no quiere seguir desperdiciando su vida en vano... ¿qué más se puede hacer?

—Siempre estuve dispuesta... a arriesgar mi vida por ti. Te ofrecí mi alma, Chrno. Piénsalo. Nada en esta vida es gratis, ¿sabes? Yo era una niña por esos tiempos... lo único que quería era encontrar a Joshua. Y la verdad es que no veo muchos avances de tu parte.

El demonio de cabellos violetas escuchaba, sumido en la simpleza de una cruel verdad. Promesa era promesa, y ya sea a largo o corto plazo, se cumple.

—¿Qué me puedes decir, _Togabito Chrno_?

Rosette nunca lo había llamado "Pecador". ¿Hasta qué punto Aion tenía el dominio de sus acciones y emociones?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, este último le envió una mirada burlona y sonriente, como queriendo decirle "Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que ver en esto". Claro, en un contrato las partes implicadas son dos. No más.

Siendo un mero espectador de algo que le hacía mucha gracia ver, Aion tomó asiento entre los escombros, sobre los asientos de esa catedral en ruinas. ¿Qué mejor estadio que una casa de Dios para solucionar un tema entre santas y demonios?

—Mientras más luego lo asimiles, antes terminamos, Chrno. La chica quiere que le devuelvas su vida, ¿es tan difícil romper un Contrato? ¿O es quizás que... te duele?

El Asesino de Cien Mil se mordió el labio, en una obvia mueca de frustración. Enfiló todos los colmillos en la expresión más hostil que pudo barajar en el acto, pero su figura de niño contrarrestaba efecto, haciéndolo parecer bastante patético. Un mocosito berrinchudo que se niega a devolver lo que tomó sin permiso.

—Encontré métodos más efectivos para hallar a mi hermano, Chrno. Tardaste. Me decepcionaste. Pensar en que no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo me angustia, ¿sabes? ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta!

—Será como tú digas entonces, Rosette Christopher.

Sus manos temblaron cuando sostuvo entre ellas el Reloj de la Vida. Tenía miedo. Auténtico miedo. Y algo dentro de él se quebró entonces... podía sentir el calor de sus Legiones menguar plácidamente, llenando ese pequeño recipiente al que llamamos cuerpo de sangre y lágrimas.

—¡Apresúrate! Aion prometió llevarme con Joshua ahora... y estás haciendo que me demore.

No se permitió llorar. Aún cuando hubiera hecho lo que sea por Rosette, llorar no estaba incluido en el pacto.

—"_¿Y quién es el demonio ahora? "_ —se preguntó mientras cedía a la petición, más que justa, más que coherente. —Yo te devuelvo tu vida, Rosette Christopher. _Ya no tenemos ningún Contrato..._

Y el que antes fuese el moderador de su alma prestada, ahora se quebraba en mil pedazos que iban a dar ruidosamente al suelo.

Estúpidamente, en su fuero interno, ella se desgarraba por llorar. ¡Pero ahora era libre de ver a su hermano y pasar con él la vida que se le antojase! ¿Por qué diablos iba a llorar ahora? ¡Estaba feliz y rebosante de alegría!... Definitivamente Chrno le había contagiado unas expresiones estúpidas. ¿Llorar de alegría? ¡Dónde se ha visto!

...sea por lo que fuere, Rosette quería llorar.

—¿Vamos? —Aion le tendió un brazo, que ella aceptó gustosa y sonriente. —Era un pago a largo o corto plazo, tú escogiste así...

Rosette miraba el cuerpo de Chrno bajo sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Pronto a enfriarse, pronto a desarmarse en Legiones muertas y resecas, como la ceniza de una hoguera medio apagada.

—Se nos hace tarde, Joshua nos está esperando...

Y salieron. En esa iglesia no había nada más que hacer...

Quién sabe cuánta vida le quede ahora a Chrno.

—A corto plazo... ¿quién era el demonio?

Se atoró con su propia sangre al tratar de contestarse.

Y desfalleció.


End file.
